


Surprise For You, & For Freddie, You Are Both Heroes In My Eyes:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: 3X20: Olelo Pa'a (The Promise) Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Biting, Boys Kissing, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Crying, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, General, Gift, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Hotels/Resorts, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Getaway, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Sobbing, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Tears, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve knew that it was a hard year after recovering Freddie's body, & return it home to be buried from North Korea, What does Danny do to make it better?, Stay Tuned, & Find Out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others ones, Enjoy!!!!*





	Surprise For You, & For Freddie, You Are Both Heroes In My Eyes:

*Summary: Steve knew that it was a hard year after recovering Freddie's body, & return it home to be buried from North Korea, What does Danny do to make it better?, Stay Tuned, & Find Out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others ones, Enjoy!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams knew that the anniversary of his lover's friend's death was coming up, The Blond knew that it would be hard for the beloved super seal, so he went to talk to the rest of his ohana, & got their opinions on what he should do.

 

"I think you should do a nice weekend getaway from work, & stress, Go to your favorite spot, or you can go to Coconut Grove Resort, That is where Steve loves to go, whenever he needs to get away from the city, & stresses of it", Lieutenant Catherine Rollins said, as she too was worried about her ex-lover, & best friend too.

 

"I will do exactly that, Thanks, Catherine", as he hugged the beautiful brunette, & was thankful to have her in both of their lives, He made a mental note of making a reservation for that upcoming weekend, so they can just leave right then & there. He wants to see Steve smile again, & he would do anything to make that happen, No matter how long it takes, He would do anything for it.

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua said, "Just acknowledge it, Make an effort to get to know the deceased person, cause that person was important to your love one, Also find a way to make it okay for Steve to let out his emotions, & that it's okay, He doesn't have to be so strong all the time", The Ex-Surfing Pro said, as she took a sip of her iced tea, & Danny thanked her for that suggestion too.

 

"Danny, Also make sure that you also make a grateful gesture to the Navy, Cause, They gave you Steve, & he appeared in your life, as you both needed each other", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, as the handsome native put a comforting hand on his shoulder, Danny nodded, & the loudmouth detective knew just what to do for Steve.

 

Steve agreed to go, & Danny made a quick trip for Steve's surprise, When they got to Coconut Grove, They got checked in, & checked out the beautiful scenery in front of them, They made out & made love every where in their villa, They denied, & control each other's orgasms, & had multiple orgasms, They left claiming, & love bites on the other's body, & cocks & nipples were teased, worshiped, nibbled, & tortured. They spent the first day in the villa, & ordered room service, when they were hungry.

 

The weekend was the perfect stress relief, & the couple tried every activity that the resort offered, & they were growing closer as a couple, which is Danny was hopeful for, On the last night, Danny handed over his gift to Steve, "What's this ?", he asked with a smile, "Just open it", Danny encouraged him with a nod of his head.

 

When he opened the gift, Steve had tears in his eyes, The Five-O Commander said choking out, "Oh, Danno", "Me & the Team wanted to do something for you, & celebrate Freddie's life, & how he made sure that you survived that awful mission, So we took our bonuses, & started a fund in honor of you guys Cause you guys are heroes in our eyes, so every section of the Navy could get everything that they need, & not worry about struggling for it", Steve was speechless, as he was trying to keep his emotions in check, & not break down & cry.

 

"It's okay, Baby, Let it out, I know you miss him, Just let it out, It's okay to cry, & let your emotions out, Just remember that you are not alone, Freddie will always be in your heart forever", The Blond said, as he hugged & kissed his lover, as they cuddled & snuggled against each other. "I love you so much, Danny", The Former Seal said, as he composed himself, "I love you too, & so does our ohana", Danny said with a smile, as he kissed him deeply, & the couple spent the rest of their weekend, just enjoy themselves & the resort, before they have to go back home.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
